1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film supplying apparatus for supplying a photographed film to a developing system.
2. Background of the Invention
A photographed film is accommodated in such a film container as a patrone (film cartridge), and, in order to develop it, it is therefore necessary to withdraw the film from the patrone and supply it to a developing system.
For this purpose, a developing system is conventionally used which is arranged such that, after causing an end of the film to project from the tip of the patrone and fixing a leader to that tip portion, development is effected while the film is being led and guided into the developing system by feeding this leader into the developing system.
However, after all the film inside the patrone has been led into the developing system, it is necessary to manually fix again to the developing system a patrone accommodating the film to be developed next. For this reason, in cases where a multiplicity of films are to be developed, an operator must attend to the developing system, with the result that the work efficiency declines.